Revenge
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Molly gets her revenge.


**Title:** Revenge  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Molly/Antonin  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 872  
 **Summary:** Molly gets her revenge.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Astronomy - For this assignment I would like you to write about an act of revenge.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Antonin Dolohov - Bronze - Write an Antonin/Molly story.

* * *

Molly buried her brothers. She sniffled. They had been great brothers to her. Molly might be the older sister, but they still did their best to protect her. When she got her first broken heart when she was a sixth year, third years Fabian and Gideon hunted the perpetrator down and threatened him at wand point if he didn't apologize to Molly. They were always doing things like that for her.

They squabbled like normal siblings, but there was never any heat in their arguments, and their fights were mostly about petty things.

She had been lucky to be blessed with such wonderful brothers, and now they were forever gone. She didn't know how she'd survive without their protective gazes and steadying hands. She didn't want to survive, but she knew she had to. Fabian and Gideon would want her to.

They weren't just good brothers; they were also brave men. They fought hard for what they believed in and never gave up. They worked hard for peace and didn't care what it took, as long as they achieved their ultimate goal. They would always be honored. If she ever had children, she knew two of them would be named after Fabian and Gideon, and she hoped they would live up to their namesakes.

Her tears slowly stopped falling as a thirst for revenge took over her mind and body. The ones who did this would pay.

Her first target: Antonin Dolohov.

Antonin wouldn't be easy. He was smart, but she knew from her Hogwarts days that it was easy to fool him by his heart. One might not expect it with a Death Eater, but he fell in love easily.

So, that's how she would get her revenge with him. He ripped her heart out, and she would return the favor.

She went to him in Knockturn Alley. He was suspicious. He had his wand pointed at her, but he wasn't yet firing off any spells. And she knew Antonin was curious.

Molly fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm sad."

"And why are you here?"

She giggled and trailed a finger down his chest to his stomach. "There were rumors about you at Hogwarts, and I need someone to make me feel good."

Of course, it wasn't _that_ easy. He shoved her away. "Get away from me, Prewett." He stormed away without raising his wand to her.

Molly knew she would seduce him. It was only a matter of time.

There were many more meetings. In between her meetings with Antonin, Arthur Weasley began showing renewed interest in her, but she was so focused on Antonin that she ignored his shy advances. She didn't even notice when he stopped making them.

It was almost two months later that Molly and Antonin kissed. He gripped her waist and hungrily devoured her mouth. When air became a necessity, he pulled away with a gasp and admitted, "I think I might be falling in love with you." It didn't even register that Slytherins usually didn't make themselves so vulnerable to _anyone_ , even girls they 'might be falling in love with.'

"Good," she stated simply, smirking on the inside.

It was another three months before they fell in bed. Antonin was a skilled lover, but she didn't let that distract her. Vengeance was almost hers and nothing would take that away from her. The need was almost physical now.

She waited a month, made Antonin actually fell in love with her. And one night, after a passionate bout of lovemaking, or at least that was what it was for him, she twirled a finger around his nipple lazily and stealthily reached for her wand. "Did you know that I invent spells? I'm not a master, but I do think I'm rather good."

Antonin raised his eyebrows at her claim. "I'm impressed. Do you want to show me a spell that you created?"

She grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." She quickly bound him so there would be no chance for his escape.

"Wonderful speed but not exactly unique," he joked.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm done playing and pretending to be happily in love with you."

Antonin frowned. "I don't understand..."

" _You_ helped kill my brothers, my best friends. You'll have to pay. And this spell, I invented just for you. It will slowly rip your heart out, but you'll be alive for the whole thing. You'll only die once it's completely shredded. Do you get it now?"

His eyes widened, and he finally began fighting his binds.

She giggled, and if anyone would have heard it, they would have compare the sound to Bellatrix Black's cackle. " Eviscero Cor Foris!"

And just like she promised, his heart was slowly removed from his chest. He thrashed, having never felt such pain.

It was a slow moving process, and Molly did her best to make it go even slower.

When it was finally completely removed, Molly snarled, "Eviscero." She smirked as it became no more, and she enjoyed watching Antonin continue to fight before he stilled. And she knew he was dead.

She stood up and got dressed. She ignored the body. "Now, Yaxley is next," she murmured. And she began her next revenge plot.

* * *

Used English to Latin translations that I found online. (Rip – Eviscero, Heart – Cor, Out – Foris)


End file.
